


No Shortage of Firsts

by CelestialArcadia



Series: SOSH Guess the Author Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Good Omens, Prompt Fill, Vibrators, implications of aziraphale switching genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: After Crowley discovers that Aziraphale has an impressively large collection of sex toys above the bookshop, they take the next logical step—introducing the collection to their partnered sex life. And specifically introducing them to Crowley, who's managed to go through six thousand years of existence without using a single one.(Spoiler alert: He enjoys it.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: SOSH Guess the Author Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865545
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"





	No Shortage of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Soft Omens Snuggle House server Guess the Author prompt "Firsts," where fills can be no longer than 500 words.

Crowley took a moment to reflect on the deep irony of _Aziraphale_ introducing _him_ to a piece of human technology, and then took another moment to reflect on the toy that would shortly be deep inside him.

It wasn’t as if he’d been _unaware_ of the existence of sex toys, or even of the different types of devices that existed—it’s hard to exist on Earth for six thousand years without absorbing some kind of knowledge about that side of human existence. It was just, he’d gotten pretty good at getting himself off with his hands, and hadn’t seen a need to bring anything else into his wank sessions. But if Crowley had known that Aziraphale just _had_ a giant collection of sex toys in the upper floor of the bookshop…

Crowley turned his attention back to his right, where an enticingly nude Aziraphale was just sitting down, vibrator in hand. “I’ll insert this end inside you,” Aziraphale explained, “and when I turn it on, it’ll start to vibrate. The attachment here will stimulate your clitoris at the same time that the main portion pleasures your G-spot.”

Crowley nodded. This was the third or fourth time that Aziraphale had somewhat stuffily explained how this particular toy worked, but he liked hearing him talk.

Aziraphale used a miracle to slick his hands, then spread it on the business end of the vibrator. “How are you feeling, dearest?”

“Intrigued, I suppose. But it’s not like I haven’t had your cock inside me before.”

“Well, this _isn’t_ a cock; it’s a vibrator. I’ll start you off on the lowest setting, but it can be a bit overwhelming for someone who’s not used to it. Are you ready?”

Crowley nodded. “Yep. Hit me. …metaphorically.”

Aziraphale hummed, gently inserting the vibrator into Crowley. It wasn’t as thick as Aziraphale tended to make his cock when he had one, and the texture _was_ different, but not unpleasant.

“I’m going to turn the vibration on now.”

“Yeah, oka- _aaaaay_ , holy _shit_ , angel!” Crowley’s back arched at the dual sensations inside him and on his clit, totally different from anything he’d ever managed just with his hands.

“I said it could be overwhelming. Should I turn it off?”

“No, no, nn… _fuck_ ,” Crowley moaned. “Want more.”

Nodding, Aziraphale turned the switch; at first it seemed to do nothing, but then the speed suddenly increased in a pulsing pattern—Crowley was a goner, not used to so much pleasure at once; he shouted Aziraphale’s name through his orgasm. Aziraphale helped him through it, taking out the vibrator before the sensations could turn to discomfort.

After catching his breath, Crowley looked over at the bedside table, behind Aziraphale’s side of the bed. There was a pair of magically chilled glasses of water, but alongside them was another toy—also a vibrator, but smaller than the one he’d just had inside him, not meant to be put inside anywhere. The demon grinned conspiratorially.

“Now’s my turn to make _you_ scream, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's any possible summary I could make for this fic that _doesn't_ come across as an Extremely Convenient Porn Setup.


End file.
